


The Twenty-Sided Dice

by deansomega94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Reader met Charlie when Charlie came into the bar she was working at to help pay for school. They dated for awhile and got married. Sam Winchester is the Reader’s brother’s best friend. He agreed to donate the necessary male contributions for IVF. Soon, the couple have a four year old little boy and a two year old little girl. Charlie has her own freelance information technology business. Reader is a stay at home mom and successful artist. They have a beautiful house that Sam’s brother Dean designed and his husband Cas decorated.Sometimes when you throw the dice you lose everything and sometimes you win everything and sometimes you are stuck somewhere in between.





	The Twenty-Sided Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/I = Your First Initial

Y/N smiled with her eyes closed, when the warm hand slid across her folds, waking her up. She stretched lazily and groaned when her nipple was enveloped in a warm, wet mouth. Her eyes flew open, as a finger slid inside her and crooked perfectly, stroking her sweet spot.

She looked into lust blown green eyes and felt the love she had for this woman take her breath away. She leaned up and kissed her wife with everything she had, moaning into her mouth as a second finger slid into her and a thumb started to make circles around her clit. She broke the kiss and laid back. Her wife’s mouth closed over her nipple again sucking and laving it. She used her other hand to trace circles on her belly. Her wife’s mouth popped off one nipple and started sucking on the other. She closed her eyes as Stars burst across her vision. Her insides clenching around the fingers inside her. She felt warmth building in her core, she wailed as pure pleasure exploded throughout her body. She opened her mouth so their tongues could dance around each other’s.

”Good morning, Angel.” Charlie smiled and kissed her wife of six years on the nose.

”Ummmm....Good morning, Baby.” Y/N grinned. “I love wake up sex.” She but on her pajama bottoms and the tank she had discarded the night before. “What dost Milady wish to break her fast with?”

Charlie chuckled. “Waffles with strawberries, bananas and whipped cream?” Charlie stood up and stretched before heading towards the bathroom. She turned around as she felt Y/N’s eyes watching her. “If you keep looking at me like that, you’ll end up in the shower with me and I’ll have to settle for yogurt.”

Y/N started for Charlie, when a scared cry for Momma tore through the house. The two women looked at each other, each smiling. Charlie went to shower and Y/N went to settle down a scared two year old.

Charlie bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at the waffle sitting in her place with a heart made out of fruit and an arrow made out of whipped cream. She sat down and dug in, smiling at the cup of black coffee by her plate and her to go mug filled and ready to go.

”Mom why is a nightmare called a nightmare?” Their four year old, Xander asked somberly.

Charlie looked up to see a smile on her wife’s face. She raised an eyebrow at her and mouthed “later”. “Well, Mom?” Y/N said and placed a Sorting Hat waffle with syrup drizzled across it in front of him.

”A long time ago, people believed there were bad things in the dark. They didn’t know any different.” She chewed waffle as she tried to remember the lore. “So, they thought that if you heard someone outside call your name it was a monster trying to get you to come outside. They believed having a blue door would keep bad things out of your house. And they believed that if you left your window open at night, the wicked spirit riding a black mare through the streets searching for open windows would come in through the window and take your good thoughts and leave behind bad ones.” She stuffed in the last bite of waffle. She looked at his huge hazel eyes filled with fear. “Xander, sweetie, you know that there are no monsters. They are called that because of the story, but they come from being afraid of something or remembering a bad memory. They are scary at the time. Even your Momma and I have them sometimes, but it is not because some one took away the good thoughts. If that were true how would you remember to cry for us or that holding your Harry Bear makes you feel good?” He thought about it and then gave her a sticky kiss on the mouth.

”Work hard, Mom.” He smiled at her.

”I will, promise.” She swung over to the sink where Y/N was washing the trays for the waffle iron and swatted her on the butt, before swinging over to kiss Faith on the head, where she sat in the high chair eating sticky bits of waffle and singing to herself. “I will meet you at the gallery around seven tonight. I am taking my clothes with me.” She stuffed papers in her computer case and grabbed her coat, throwing it on. “Did you find a sitter?”

”Yes. Jack And Krissy said they would do it. They have a joint paper due in a couple of days, so they will work on it after the kids zonk out.” Y/N smirked. “I just hope they work on the paper and not procreation while they are here. I love you.”

”I love you too, Angel.” Charlie raced out the garage door, jumped in her antique metallic blue Leaf, waited for the door to lift and shot out of the garage, checked for traffic and pedestrians, and zoomed down the street.

Claire, the daytime AU pair, as she liked to be called, and Y/N indulged her because she was in a convoluted way her niece and she loved her. Y/N smiled when she thought of the aspiring writer who was her sperm donor’s brother’s husband’s child from his first marriage which he’d done to make his father happy. Her mother was a druggie and she got dropped off for the weekend twenty years ago and never got picked up. The girl’s early childhood reminded her of her own, so she and snarky, abrasive, marshmallow were very close. Anyway, she chased, Y/N out of the house and into her studio, with orders to “go create” and Y/N had immediately gotten wrapped up in her latest piece. It had arrived a week ago, as a huge chunk of obsidian. Now, it was a study is desperation. A male form, had risen from the sapphire base she had formed around it to look like blue flame. The face was featureless and screamed silently, his hands struggling to free themselves from melting chains. Y/N pulled her goggles down and started working on hands reaching up out of the void to pull the man back down to his demise. She had Metallica’s Black Album, blaring from giant speakers in her soundproofed studio.

She was standing back studying the piece trying to decide when to tell her caring, ambitious and ruthless agent when it would be ready to add to her catalogue, when a touch on her shoulder made her jump and do her best splatter movie heroine scream. She clutched her chest as Claire turned off the music.

”That’s okay. Wasn’t using my heart for much anyway.” She frowned at Claire.

”You didn’t come in half an hour ago when you were supposed to. I got the kids cleaned up and settled and then I noticed you were still out here, so, I came to get you.” Claire noticed she was holding her tummy. “Did you and Charlie decide to stick Uncle Sam’s swimmers in there and see if you can create a baby again?”

”Yes. They don’t know yet. I just found out yesterday at my appointment. So, please let us tell them.” She was enveloped in Claire’s arms and squeezed. “I will! I am just excited for you!” She looked concerned. “Are you at the “Exorcist” stage?”

”Yes. I guess. I wasn’t sick this morning, but mine has always been night sickness.” Y/N looked at the clock on the wall, then squealed, she had to be at the gallery in an hour and a half. “Claire, I hate to ask, but I had planned to shower while you were getting the kids settled. Can you stay until, Jack and Krissy get here?” 

“Sure, it will give me a chance to see my brother’s girlfriend.” Claire followed Y/N as she ran for the house.

”I like her. She’s a Smart Alec like you.” Y/N said over her shoulder as she ran upstairs. She heard Claire laughing as she stripped and ran in the en suite bathroom and turned on the shoulders. After a quick shower and blow drying her hair, she twisted it up in a French roll and fastened it with a marcasite barrette. She threw on matching oxblood lace undies and stepped into her oxblood shoulderless dress, fighting with the zipper as she stepped into matching leather pumps. The dress had an asymmetric construct that hid her waist just in case and stopped at mid calf. The crepe panels of the dress seemed to hang separately from the neckline at different lengths, making it dramatic, which, Meg, her agent demanded she look. She grabbed her oxblood clutch with the marcasite clasp. She wrestled marcasite and ruby drops into her ears and grabbed her oxblood satin cloak, pulling it on as she raced downstairs. She quickly kissed her children. Thanked her babysitters again and went out the garage to get in her hybrid Jaguar. 

Y/N pulled into the covered parking lot connected to the gallery and the other three businesses attached to it. She got in the elevator and took a deep breath, centering herself and adopting her mysterious artist persona. When the doors opened and the cameras started flashing immediately. She ignored them as she had been instructed to do. They were part of the crass, heartless world that tried to attach a monetary value to her work. Y/N thought all of it was hooey, but Meg was good at what she did and she really did love Y/N’s work.

Meg approached her with a mineral water in one hand and a champagne flute in the other. She kissed Y/N on the cheek. “Brilliant entrance. You looked like you couldn’t be bothered with such plebeian matters, like the press.” She pulled back and took in Y/N’s appearance. “You look fabulous!” She gently squeezed her hand. “Relax, darling. Those good looking Winchester’s are behind me. Make your way to them, slowly. I’m sure your wife will be here any minute. Oh! And I just sold “Channelling The Ancients” for $250k.” She laughed at the look of shock on Y/N’s face as she nudged her towards her friends.

Sam came and took her hand, kissing it, before tucking it in his arm and moving to Gabriel. They looked outstanding in their tuxes. Gabriel kissed her on the mouth, then whispered in her ear. “You look a little pale, don’t worry it makes the dress look even more dramatic. Does that mean that my stud has helped to create another masterpiece?”

Y/N shook her head shyly. She was never really sure if he minded or not.

He touched her cheek. “ I like to tease but I am perfectly happy that he has helped people I care about get a chance at something they want so much.” He leaned back into the arms that came around him. “With you two for parents the kids can’t help but be adorable. He leaned back and kissed Sam. Y/N took a sip of her water.

”Knock it off you two. You are making the pale, queasy, pregnant, yet mysterious artist uncomfortable.” Dean teased as he gave her a hug. “No. Claire didn’t sat a thing. I just know you pretty well after all this time.”

Y/N smiled at him. She blinked away a tear and looked at Sam. “I wish Cyr could be here to see this. He always supported my art. He would buy me hunks of different crystals and send them to me.” Sam put his arm around her. “He would be so proud of who you are.”

“Look who I found on my way back from the little boys room.” Cas, Dean’s husband said as he handed Charlie over to her wife. “You luck stunning and your work is hauntingly beautiful as usual.” Y/N smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

”Only fair. You kiss mine. I kiss yours.” Dean teased as he leaned down and kissed Charlie. “You look exquisite, my dear.” 

“Thank you.” She pulled Y/N into her and kissed her hard.

Y/N smiled dreamily. “You look scrumptious, Ms. Bradbury.” She ran her eyes down the royal blue silk jumper with flared legs and the multi-hued silk duster that covered it. Her flaming, red hair she had slicked back, which emphasized her bottomless green eyes.

Charlie looked over her wife and pulled her in to nibble on her jaw and ear. “You luck good enough to eat.” She quirked her brow.

”Promise?” Y/N ran her tongue over her lips.

”Most definitely, Mrs. Bradbury.” Charlie wrapped her arms around her.

”Gabe and I are going to go stand by some of the pieces and discuss their depth and sensuality. Then casually mention the one we have in our foyer.” Sam winked at her. “Love is Love, was listed as having sold for $600k. We will casually mention buying another piece. Whatever we are looking at, these people will try to outbid us on, just to get it before we do. Ridiculous, but true.” He kissed them both and told them he wanted to know when the ultrasound was so he and Gabe could be there like the two before.”

”We will. Thank you both so much.” Charlie kissed them both.

”Oh look, if it isn’t Countess Bathory.” Dean said with disdain only he could master.

Meg walked up. She greeted Charlie. Then she put her arm around Y/N. “You need to mingle, Darling. Give a sound bite to the television affiliate and be shmoosy with the art critic from that Artsy Smartsy blog. She can close down a show with a bad review.” She separated Charlie from Y/N, glared at Dean, her brother’s husband. She bussed her brother’s cheek. “You look Good, Cas.” Cas raised his hand and moved his hand up and down in his jacket like his heart was thumping. Meg smiled at him and ushered Y/N away.

”Don’t worry, kid. Meg is a viper. But where she loves she is loyal. And she loves Y/N with every bit of her avaricious heart.” He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“If She begins to feel ill or faint, Meg will signal one of us manly men to escort her out.” Cas added.

”So Cas how is business going? Decorate any cool houses lately?” Charlie grabbed a flute of champagne as a server went by.

”Actually, a woman just finished paying me a ridiculous sum to make her house appear to be under sea. Giant aquariums in the walls, waterbeds with fake fish that swim around in them. The pool is half in and half out, in a grotto style, so it’s like you are coming up from an underground cave. Chairs with coral down the legs and shell-shaped backs.” He rolled his blue eyes. “Some people just have no idea what to do with their money.” Charlie laughed.

Meg tapped the shoulder of thin, tall woman with white hair that came to her shoulders and a prominent nose, which she had a pair of crystal coated glasses resting on. She turned, looking annoyed at first, then recognizing Meg, she smiled. “You are Y/F/I Bradbury.” She took Y/N’s hand and shook it vigorously. “I have admired you work for quite sometime. I managed to grab a piece before you hit the big time.”

”How wonderful! Which piece, if you don’t mind me asking?”

”It is polished Rainforest Jasper, about a foot and half high. A Jaguar, with scenes of other animals, the thinning canopy, Indians, an anaconda, and a waterfall, etched into the giant cat.”

”Yes. Secret Jungle. I saw a documentary on what is happening to the Jungle along the Amazon. It inspired me to try to capture all the things we stand to lose if we lose the canopy.” She leaned in and whispered to the woman. “It was my first piece.”

”How thrilling.” She gestured a many bangles thin arm around the room. “You have outdone yourself, my dear.”

“Thank you, Ms. Foster.” Y/N beamed. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me dear. I have to get up rather early tomorrow. It was nice to finally meet you.” She squeezed Y/N’s arm before moving off.

”Nicely done.” Meg congratulated her.

”So, May I go now, before I either faint or puke?” Y/N rubbed her tummy.

Meg smiled indulgently. “Goodnight. Your brilliance has brought in over two million dollars as of last count.” She grabbed Y/N’s arm and signaled any Winchester to come help.

Sam ended up driving home the jaguar, with Gabe behind in Sam’s Chevy Hybrid SUV and Charlie and Y/N in Charlie’s Leaf. They asked the guys if they wanted to come in, but they figured that Y/N needed to be able to get comfortable and process what a huge success the night had been. As soon as they pulled off, Charlie closed the garage door, turned her wife into her arms and kissed her breathless. 

They slipped into the house to see if they found canoodling teenagers or studying ones. They both covered their mouths when they found sleeping teenagers. Charlie sent Y/N to get dressed for bed and she nudged Jack and Krissy awake. Jack jumped but managed not to shout or make too much noise.

”Sorry, Charlie. We started working on this paper and it just liquifies our brains. It is on the changing the religion of an empire. Fascinating, but wordy.” Krissy said as she stifled a yawn.

”How did Y/N’s show go?” Jack asked as they put on their coats.

”It was a huge success! I am so proud of her.” Charlie led them to the door and paid them. “Be careful driving home.”

”We will. Please tell Y/N we are proud of her.”

”I will. Talk to you later.” Charlie watched them get in their car and drive away. She made sure all the doors and windows were locked, and turned off all the lights. She took off her shoes and crept upstairs. She peeped in on each of the kids and found them sleeping soundly. Then she went across the hall to her bedroom. “I don’t blame them for falling asleep. It is a paper on changing the religion of an empire.”

When Charlie didn’t hear anything, she turned around and found the bed empty. She went in the bathroom and it was empty too. Charlie ran across the hall and opened the door to Xander’s room and found the room empty and all the furniture gone. Clutching her chest, Charlie went to Faith’s room and found it empty too. She ran back in the bedroom to call the police and the boys and the furniture, Y/N’s clothes, everything was gone except the sculpture that stood in a vestibule, specially made to hold it. Charlie sat down in front of the sculpture Y/N had made for their first anniversary. She had called it, Forever. It was done in Purple Aventurine. It was the bodies of two women locked in a passionate embrace. Children, school, and work, life was etched into the base of the figures. Charlie started rocking, tears sliding down her face. Where was their forever?

Charlie sat up in a cold sweat. Instinctively, reaching for the other side of the bed, but it was cold and dusty, as if, she had never existed. Charlie wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at the statue. It and a few other pieces around the bunker were some of the only proof she ever was. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. The spirit had thrown her across the room with enough force that her neck had snapped when she hit the wall. Charlie ran her hand over the other side of the bed. 

The door opened and Dean walked in. He sat behind her and she turned into his arms and cried while he rocked her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hunt me down. My muse has mood swings, what can I say? 😊


End file.
